MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD
by alegenesis2411
Summary: Unetea a Sunset y a las manes 6 a Ganar los juegos de la amistad Los Wondercolts vs Los Shwadolbolts y Sunset y las manes 6 vs ¿Twilight? y las Shawdolbolts 6


**Sunset Shimmer:** Leí tu mensaje, Rainbow. ¿Algo atravesó el portal? ¿La magia de Equestria anda suelta? ¡¿O Twilight volvió con un problema que nosotras debemos resolver?!

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡¿O un monstruo de pastel cubrió todos los pasteles del mundo con pastel?!

 **Alexandra:** ¡¿O una nueva amenaza de Equestria viene a conquistar este mundo?!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oh, no exactamente.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Oh, no entiendo qué pasa.

 **Applejack:** Bueno, Sunset. Le estaba diciendo a Rainbow Dash que una cuerda de guitarra rota en realidad no califica como emergencia.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Por supuesto que sí!

 **Rarity:** ¿En serio, Rainbow Dash? Estaba en una sesión de costura muy compleja para mi último vestido.

 **Fluttershy:** Yo estaba a punto de dormir a todos esta noche en el refugio. Ahora tendré que empezar los cuentos otra vez.

 **Alexandra:** Y yo estaba a punto de cerrar mi tienda de gaseosas

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¿Por qué nos enviaste un mensaje de emergencia por una cuerda de guitarra?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Pues, iba a transformarme en poni y mostrarle a las fans unos súper acordes, pero creo que necesito las seis cuerdas para eso. ¿Tienen alguna?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** [todas menos Rainbow resoplan] Toma. Pero todos terminaron de ensayar hoy. Los salones de música ya están cerrados.

 **Rainbow Dash:** No hay problema. La acústica del corredor es perfecta para los acordes. [Toca un _acorde de poder_ ] ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!

 **Applejack:** ¿Y no vienes, Sunset?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Las alcanzo en un rato. [Narrando] _Querida Princesa Twilight. ¿Qué tal la vida en Equestria? ¿Algún nuevo hechizo cool? Todo está en calma en la escuela Crystal desde la Batalla de las Bandas. Aún nos transformamos al tocar música, lo cual Rainbow Dash ama presumir. Pero aún no descifro qué es lo que pasa. Me encantaría saber qué opinas tú cuando tengas tiempo. Tú amiga, Sunset Shimmer._

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Espera! ¡Alto! [La chica misteriosa escapa] ¿Quién era ella?

[Juegos de la Amistad]

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Definitivamente le hizo algo a la estatua. O iba a hacerlo.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Crees que haya atravesado el portal desde Equestria?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** No, estoy segura de que lo habría notado. Creo que era alguien de este lugar.

 **Applejack:** Pues, es un alivio. No necesitamos que otro mágico cualquiera queriendo dominar el mundo venga aquí desde Equestria.

 **Rarity:** Exacto. No me interesa luchar de nuevo contra el poder de la magia maligna. El desgaste y daño a mi ropa es demasiado para estar a la moda.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Aun así. ¿Una figura misteriosa husmeando en el portal? ¿No quieren saber lo que tramaba?

 **Alexandra:** Yo si.

 **Fluttershy:** Ah, no lo quiero adivinar.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Bueno, no hace falta, porque yo ya descifré quién era.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Oh, Oh! ¿Una limpiadora nocturna de estatuas? ¿Una técnica en mantenimiento de portales? ¿Una jardinera?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Considerando que llegó en autobús _desde_ la ciudad y se subió a un autobús con rumbo _a_ la ciudad, yo apuesto a que iba a…

 **Todas menos Sunset:** La escuela Crystal.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Sip. Como los Juegos de la Amistad son mañana, van a intentar desanimarnos arruinando la estatua Wondercolt.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¿Por qué alguien tomaría un autobús y vendría de la ciudad para eso?

 **Applejack:** Porque los Shadowbolts de la escuela Crystal son nuestros rivales.

 **Rarity:** Porque es lo que harían los alumnos de la escuela Crystal.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Porque aunque ellos nos ganan en todo – soccer, tenis, golf – ¡Todavía _se_ burlan!

 **Alexandra:** Rainbow Dash tiene razón

 **Sunset Shimmer:** A mí me parece bobo.

 **Todas menos Sunset:** ¡¿Bobo?!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Entonces, también los Juegos de la Amistad te deben parecer bobos.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Pues, no es como enfrentar el poder de la magia maligna.

 **Fluttershy:** No, enfrentaremos a una escuela llena de burlones. No todo debe ser mágico para ser importante.

 **Alexandra:** Sip.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Tienes razón. Lo siento. Yo sé que es importante.

 **Rarity:** Ay, te quedas muy corta, querida. Están remodelando el campo oficial para los juegos.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** La verdad no entiendo por qué hay tanta rivalidad. ¿Qué los "Juegos de la Amistad" no son para que ambas escuelas se lleven bien?

 **Applejack:** Pues, es muy difícil llevarse bien con alguien que te gana en todo.

 **Alexandra:** Si.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Eso se acabó! Esta vez, las cosas serán diferentes.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Alexandra:** Si ¿Qué tienes planeado Rainbow?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Oh, ya lo verás.

 **Directora Celestia:** Como estoy segura que todos saben, mañana la escuela Canterlot recibirá a sus similares de la gloriosa escuela Crystal, uniéndonos todos en el espíritu de la excelencia, deportividad y lealtad para competir en los Juegos de la Amistad. [Los estudiantes aplauden débilmente y animan sin entusiasmo] Como los juegos sólo se realizan cada cuatro años, apuesto a que se preguntarán qué va a pasar.

 **Flash Sentry:** Bueno, ¡¿Y aparte de que perderemos?!

 **Directora Celestia:** Y _eso_ es justo por lo que le pedí a Rainbow Dash que viniera y les diera a todos algo de… contexto.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Gracias, Directora Celestia. [Se aclara la garganta] Sé que muchos de ustedes creen que no hay forma de vencer en nada a una gran escuela como lo es Crystal.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Excepto en perder contra la escuela Crystal en todo, porque en eso dominamos!

 **Alexandra:** [Susurrando] Pinkie silencio quiero escuchar a Rainbow.

 **Rainbow Dash:** [resopla] Y yo sé que la escuela Canterlot no ha ganado los juegos de la amistad ni una vez.

 **Rarity:** Que horror. Espero que su discurso no sea motivacional.

 **Alexandra:** Vamos Rainbow.

 **Rainbow Dash:** Los alumnos de la escuela Crystal son súper atléticos, súper listos y súper motivados. Pero hay algo que no son. ¡No son Wondercolts!

[CHS Rally Song]

 **Fluttershy:** ¡Rainbow Dash, eso fue increíble! ¡Hasta yo sentí que podemos ganar!

 **Alexandra:** Yo más motivada.

 **Rarity:** ¡Yo siento que mi orgullo escolar está más fuerte que nunca!

 **Applejack:** ¿Alguien más se pregunta cómo Dash se transformó sin tocar la guitarra?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Tienes razón. ¡Tal vez es porque soy asombrosa!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Tal vez. Digo, si eres asombrosa, pero debe haber algo más en el fondo, ¿No? Sería mucha coincidencia.

 **Sub-directora Luna:** Pues sería bueno que pudieran controlar eso, Sunset. Queremos mantener la magia lo más lejos posible de los Juegos de la Amistad. No queremos que digan que hicimos trampa.

 **Rarity:** No necesitamos magia para vencer a esos engreídos de la escuela Crystal.

 **Sub-directora Luna:** Pero, los Juegos de la Amistad son algo serio. No queremos ninguna sorpresa, y menos de las que nos obligarían a retirarnos. Sunset Shimmer y Alexandra, ustedes vienen desde un mundo mágico. Tal vez puedes llegar al fondo de este acontecimiento.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Haremos lo possible.

 **Alexandra:** Si Sub-Directora Luna

 **Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien. ¿Alguien tiene idea de qué eventos va a haber?

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Comer pies? ¿Pasteles? [Jadeos] ¡¿Comer "pie-steles"?!

 **Applejack:** Pero no nos dejan ver lo que le hacen al campo. Deberían decirles a los competidores qué competencias hay.

 **Fluttershy:** Podría ser cualquier cosa.

 **Rarity:** ¡¿Cualquier cosa?! ¡¿Cómo voy a elegir un atuendo?!

 **Alexandra:** Igual yo.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Me encantaría ayudar, pero yo y Alexandra tenemos que concentrarnos en averiguar por qué Rainbow Dash se transformó. Adiós, chicas.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Parece que tiene todo bajo control. No hay de qué preocuparse.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** [resopla] [narrando] _Hola, Twilight._ _No he recibido tu respuesta. Debes estar muy ocupada en tu papel de princesa. Pero en verdad necesito tu consejo ahora. Es que, tengo a mi cargo mantener la magia bajo control aquí en la escuela Canterlot, a pesar de que aún no he podido descifrarla totalmente. Y ahora, después de ver a Rainbow transformarse como lo hizo, me hace pensar que la magia podría estar… cambiando. Todos confían en mí para descifrar esto, y realmente no les quiero fallar. Pero no sé si tengo suficiente experiencia con la Magia de la Amistad para resolverlo._

 **Twilight Humana:** [mientras choca accidentalmente con otros estudiantes] Discúlpame. Lo siento. Perdóname.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Spike? ¡¿Spike?! [Risita] Ahí estas. [Cachorro Spike le lame el rostro] [Entre risas] ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!

 **Twilight Humana:** La prueba de anoche lo confirmó, Spike. Con este artefacto, puedo rastrear la extraña energía que emana de la escuela Canterlot. [Cachorro Spike gruñe] Ya sé que no te gustó que fuera a ese lugar, pero tenía que ir. Y pronto, tendré todo el tiempo que necesito. Toda la escuela Crystal estará allá para los Juegos de la Amistad. Espero que esa rivalidad sin sentido no vaya a obstaculizar mi investigación. Si recolecto suficientes datos de esas frecuencias electromagnéticas, voy a poder extrapolar las ondas para determinar su origen. Eso casi garantizaría mi ingreso al Programa de Estudio Independiente de Everton.

 **Decana Cadance:** Twilight, conoces las reglas contra las mascotas.

 **Twilight Humana:** Pero Spike no es una mascota, Decana Cadance. Él es el centro de mi investigación. Convivencia humano-canina: efectos y consecuencias.

 **Decana Cadance:** Si tú lo dices. Pero la Directora Cinch es muy alérgica, así que sugiero que te cambies de blusa.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Por qué?

 **Decana Cadance:** Porque ella quiere verte.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¡Oh! ¡Tal vez tiene noticias sobre mi ingreso a Everton!

 **Decana Cadance:** Había querido hablar contigo sobre eso. ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres?

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Por qué no lo querría? ¿Un programa que me dejará centrar toda mi atención en matemáticas avanzadas y proyectos de ciencia? ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!

 **Decana Cadance:** Pero no hay ningún salón con otros alumnos. Estarías haciendo todo por tu cuenta.

 **Twilight Humana:** Por _eso_ se llama "programa de estudio independiente".

 **Decana Cadance:** Es que no quiero que te pierdas de nada. Eso es todo. Convivir con otras personas no es malo. A veces, así aprendes más sobre ti misma.

 **Twilight Humana** : Supongo

 **Decana Cadance:** ¿Te veo en la oficina de la directora en unos minutos?

 **Twilight Humana:** [al Cachorro Spike] ¿Por qué está tan preocupada? Everton es justo lo que necesito ahora. [Suspira] Ya no tengo nada más que aprender en la escuela Crystal.

[¿Hay Algo Más Afuera?]

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Shining Armor? ¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí?

 **Decana Cadance:** Como ex-alumno, la Directora Cinch cree que él podría darte una perspectiva única.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Perspectiva de qué?

 **Directora Cinch:** De los Juegos de la Amistad, desde luego. Tú competiste en los juegos, ¿No es verdad, Shining Armor?

 **Shining Armor:** [se aclara la garganta] Así es.

 **Directora Cinch:** ¿Y de casualidad recuerdas quién ganó?

 **Shining Armor:** [risa leve] La escuela Crystal ganó. Aquí siempre ganamos.

 **Directora Cinch:** Aquí _siempre_ ganamos.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Por qué le pidió que me viera?

 **Directora Cinch:** Twilight, te voy a ser franca. Realmente no importa si la escuela Crystal gana o pierde. Lo importante aquí es que todos esperan que ganemos, porque la escuela Crystal tiene una reputación. Así que es esa reputación… _mi_ reputación, la que es responsable de cada cosa que tenemos aquí. De cada cosa que has hecho aquí. Y has hecho bastante, ¿No es así?

 **Twilight Humana:** No lo sé. Supongo.

 **Directora Cinch:** Ay, no seas modesta. Eres la mejor alumna que ha habido en esta escuela. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué mi _mejor alumna_ se reúsa a competir.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿En los Juegos de la Amistad?

 **Shining Armor:** Mira, Twili, yo sé que esto no es lo tuyo, pero representar a la escuela es algo muy importante, y de verdad te necesitan.

 **Directora Cinch:** Parece que la escuela Canterlot está teniendo un pequeño resurgimiento. Su nivel ha subido, sus notas, incluso en atletismo han mejorado. Verás, están desarrollando una especie de reputación. ¡Eso no puede suceder!

 **Twilight Humana:** Directora Cinch, yo no podría participar en esos juegos. Mi labor aquí es muy-

 **Directora Cinch:** Ah, sí. Tu labor. Cadance, ¿Tú y Shining Armor podrían traer mi hoja de datos del Programa de Estudio Independiente de Everton?

 **Decana Cadance:** Con gusto. [Ella y Shining Armor salen de la oficina]

 **Directora Cinch:** Entiendo que hiciste un examen. Verás, una de las ventajas de tener una reputación es que hay cierto nivel de influencia en esas cosas. Así que, déjame ofrecerte un trato. A cambio de contribuir con tu ágil mente en estos juegos, yo usaré mi influencia para garantizar que tu solicitud sea aprobada. Aunque, supongo que también podría hacer que… la rechazaran. ¿Qué es lo que crees que debo hacer?

 **Twilight Humana:** [Cachorro Spike gruñe] ¡Basta ya, Spike! ¡De todas formas iba a ir a la escuela Canterlot a los Juegos de la Amistad! La única diferencia ahora es que debo competir. Además, realmente la Directora Cinch no me dio otra alternativa. [Cachorro Spike gimotea] Lo sé, Spike. Tampoco a mí me agrada. Tal vez no podré recolectar ni de cerca los datos que creía. Pero tal vez obtenga algo. [Cachorro Spike gimotea] Spike, nunca me iría sin ti. Pero recuerda estar callado. Y no sueltes pelo.

 **Twilight Humana:** Decana Cadance, realmente no sé en dónde voy.

 **Decana Cadance:** Un segundo, Twilight.

 **Sour Sweet:** [agriamente] ¿Podrías ir al _final_ de la fila?

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Qué me dijiste?

 **Sour Sweet:** [dulcemente] Sólo que alguien tan inteligente como tú sin duda debe entrar primero.

 **Twilight Humana:** No… no fue mi intención. Sólo preguntaba.

 **Decana Cadance:** Este es tu autobús, Twilight. Adelante.

 **Twilight Humana:** Pero… yo no me quería adelantar.

 **Sour Sweet:** [agriamente] Ya es demasiado tarde.

 **Indigo Zap:** [con voz cantante] ¡¿Vamos a ganar?!

 **Twilight Humana:** Eso… no lo sé.

 **Indigo Zap:** ¡Mala respuesta! ¡Otra vez! Dije, ¡¿Vamos a ganar?!

 **Twilight Humana:** Um… eso creo. Es que… la verdad… oí que la escuela Canterlot ha mejorado en su reputación. Y, digo, no es mejor que la nuestra, sin duda. Pero no vamos a dejarlos, ¿Cierto? Ganar, digo. ¿Verdad?

 **Conductor del Autobús:** ¡Vas a tener que sentarte ya!

 **Twilight Humana:** Hola, Sugarcoat.

 **Sugarcoat** : Ese fue un mal discurso. Deberías evitar hablar en público.

 **Twilight Humana:** Bueno, Spike, al menos tú estás de mi lado.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Hola Twilight.

 **Twilight Humana:** Y también te tengo a ti Alexandra.

 **Lemon Zest** : ¡Amiga! ¡Tienes que escuchar esto!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Espero que los Juegos de la Amistad tengan una competencia de música, porque seríamos las campeonas!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Um, tenemos que dejar la magia fuera de los Juegos de la Amistad, ¿Recuerdas?

 **Rarity:** Eso es muy fácil decirlo. Apuesto a que en Equestria, la magia hace lo que uno quiere. Pero…

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Esto no es Equestria.

 **Applejack:** Bueno, tratándose de magia, sé que tú y Alexandra lo resolverán.

 **Alexandra:** Sip

 **Rarity:** Y, mientras Sunset y Alexandra intenta mantener la magia _fuera_ de los juegos, yo la he usado _dentro_ de ellos. [Risita]

 **Applejack:** Rarity, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora?

 **Rarity:** Bueno, tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y como no sabemos qué eventos habrá en los Juegos de la Amistad, ¡Hice algunas opciones de uniformes!

 **Alexandra:** [Feliz] Gracias Rarity

 **Rainbow Dash:** En realidad no tenías que hacer eso.

 **Rarity:** Lo sé.

 **Applejack:** No. _En serio_ no tenías que hacerlo.

 **Rarity:** ¡Lo sé! [Risita]

 **Directora Celestia:** La Sub-directora Luna le ayudará a sus alumnos a instalarse. Si gusta, le muestro el lugar, Directora Cinch. Ha habido bastantes cambios desde su última visita.

 **Directora Cinch:** Oh, sí, Directora Celestia. Apuesto a que eso será fascinante.

 **Sub-directora Luna:** Siempre es un gran placer saludarla, Decana Cadance. Aunque signifique una derrota más.

 **Decana Cadance:** Gracias, Sub-directora Luna, pero escuché que no va a ser tan sencillo esta vez.

 **Indigo Zap:** [voz cantante] ¡Aquí voy!

 **Sunny Flare** : [Twilight Humana tropieza y cae sobre Sunny Flare] ¿De verdad?

 **Twilight Humana:** Oh, lo siento. No fue mi intención. [A Sour Sweet] Oh, lo siento. ¿Y si te adelantas?

 **Sour Sweet:** [dulcemente] ¡En serio eres toda una dulzura! [Agriamente] ¡Te estoy vigilando!

 **Lemon Zest** : [escuchando música] ¡Ah, sí, oh! ¡Aja-ja-ja-whoo!

 **Sugarcoat** : Eres como un cero a la izquierda ahora.

 **Alexandra Humana** : Tranquila Twilight

 **Twilight Humana** : Esta Bien Alexandra

 **Sweetie Drops** : Hola, Twilight.

 **Cherry Crash:** ¿Qué hay, Twilight?

 **Sweet Leaf:** Hola, Twilight.

 **Mystery Mint:** Hola Twilight.

 **Scribble Dee:** ¿Qué tal? Te ves bien.

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, hola.

 **Sophisticata:** Hola ¿Qué me cuentas?

 **Blueberry Cake:** Me da gusto verte.

 **Velvet Sky:** Twilight. ¿Cómo estás?

 **Starlight:** ¡Twilight, si!

 **Twilight Humana:** Hola. ¿Qué tal? Uh, bien. [Tropieza con Flash Sentry]

 **Flash Sentry:** ¿Twilight? Por poco no te reconozco. ¿Cuándo empezaste a usar gafas?

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, casi desde siempre.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Twilight tiene razón.

 **Flash Sentry:** Oh, y ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?

 **Twilight Humana:** Cuando terminen los juegos.

 **Flash Sentry:** Claro. Es verdad. De seguro ganaremos contigo aquí.

 **Twilight Humana:** Uh… me tengo que ir.

 **Flash Sentry:** Uh, claro. Adiós.

 **Applejack:** Uh, Rarity, que lindos atuendos pero, ¿Por qué invertiste tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en ropa que tal vez no usemos? Vas a quedar exhausta antes de que empiecen los juegos.

 **Rarity:** ¡No seas boba, nena! ¡Esforzarme en hacer ropa es para lo que vivo! ¡Y pasar el tiempo con mis amigas me llena de energía! [Se transforma y todas se asombran]

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Y, de magia también, creo.

 **Alexandra:** Sip

 **Rarity:** [sin aliento] De hecho, Applejack, ya que lo mencionas, supongo que necesito un descanso.

 **Applejack:** Te lo dije, Rarity. [Twilight Humana y Alexandra Humana entra en el salón]

 **Todas menos Twilight Humana y Alexandra Humana:** ¿Twilight?

 **Twilight Humana:** Ah, ¿Si?

 **Applejack:** Que sorpresa. Debiste decirnos que vendrías.

 **Rarity:** Querida, esas gafas. Lo que traes puesto es muy… severo.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Mi uniforme?

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Tu uniforme para qué?

 **Twilight Humana:** Para la escuela Crystal. Pero, ¿Por qué todos en esta escuela saben quién soy?

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Acabas de decir "escuela Crystal"? [Cachorro Spike ladra]

 **Rarity y Fluttershy:** ¡Spike!

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿También saben el nombre de mi perro?

 **Directora Celestia:** Y nuestro programa de música ha progresado demasiado. [Resuella] ¿Twilight?

 **Twilight Humana:** Esto ya es algo ridículo.

 **Directora Cinch:** Me debo disculpar por la curiosidad de mi alumna estrella.

 **Directora Celestia:** ¿Dijo _su_ alumna?

 **Directora Cinch:** Las inteligentes siempre tienen curiosidad. La llevaré para que se registre con sus otros compañeros.

 **Directora Celestia:** Yo no sabía que Twilight tenía una hermana gemela.

 **Pinkie Pie:** No tiene. Esa Twilight es la de este mundo, ya que no podría ser la Twilight del mundo poni, porque la Twilight de allá no va a la escuela Crystal ni usa gafas.

 **Directora Celestia:** Olvídenlo.

 **Alexandra:** No se preocupe Directora Celestia le diré todo después de los juegos.

 **Directora Celestia:** Esta bien Alexandra

 **Twilight Humana:** Lo sentimos, Directora Cinch. Sólo estaba siguiendo unas señales extrañas. De hecho, me llevaron a esas chicas, y yo-

 **Directora Cinch:** Twilight, lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre no me interesa para nada, pero estando aquí, yo, y toda la escuela Crystal, requerimos de tu atención total.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Por qué todos en esta escuela parecen conocerme?

 **Directora Cinch:** Tal vez intentan confundirte. Tal vez intentan hacer que te alejes.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Sip.

 **Twilight Humana:** No parecía que alguien estuviera intentando alejarme.

 **Directora Cinch:** No sé a qué estén jugando, pero te aseguro que no los ayudará a ganar.

 **Rarity:** ¡No puedo creer que la Twilight de este mundo esté en la escuela Crystal!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¿Significa que Twilight va a competir en contra nuestra? Ella jamás lo haría.

 **Fluttershy:** Nuestra Twilight no lo haría.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Nuestra Twilight es una princesa en Equestria y una experta en la Magia de la Amistad! Y, si estuviera aquí, ya habríamos descifrado por qué la magia aparece al azar durante discursos y pruebas de vestuario. [Todas la miran y ella respira profundo] Oh, lo siento. Estoy frustrada por no haber recibido su respuesta.

 **Applejack:** Es una princesa en Equestria. Tal vez tiene sus propios problemas que resolver.

 **Rarity:** No podemos esperar que lo deje todo y atraviese el portal cuando sea. Sobre todo para lidiar con algo tan pequeño como unas transformaciones al azar.

 **Alexandra:** Sunset Rarity tiene razón.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Pero no son pequeñas! La magia llegó a este mundo cuando yo robé la corona de Twilight. Me ha costado demasiado ganar la confianza de todos. Si debemos abandonar los juegos porque yo no ajé la forma de mantenerla bajo control…

 **Fluttershy:** Ay, Sunset, apuesto a que podrás resolver ese asunto.

 **Applejack:** Tú nos ayudaste a entender lo que sucedía con las Sirenas, ¿Recuerdas?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Así es. Pero Twilight fue la que descubrió en realidad lo necesario para vencerlas.

 **Rarity:** ¿Ya lo olvidaste, nena? Lo necesario para vencerlas eras tú.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Está bien.

 **Alexandra:** Genial.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Vengan todas! A ver si encontramos información sobre los eventos para crear una estrategia. ¿Nos acompañas, Sunset?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Yo… las alcanzaré más tarde.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** [suspira] Aún no hay respuesta. Tal vez haya otra forma de encontrarla [atrapada] ¡Oye, suéltame! [A Twilight Humana] ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?!

 **Decana Cadance:** Twilight, regístrate con los demás.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¿Dónde está el portal? ¡¿Dónde está el portal?!

 **Applejack:** ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no está el portal?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Me refiero a que no está. Se cerró. No está ahí. ¡Desapareció!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Y, ¿Eso como sucedió?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** No lo sé. Pero tiene algo que ver con esa Twilight.

 **Applejack:** ¿Qué establos estará tramando?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Déjenmelo a mí. [A Twilight Humana] Twilight, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Yo? Oh, sólo estaba-

 **Indigo Zap:** ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Ah, _nosotras_.

 **Applejack:** Tranquilas, amigas. No hay que ponernos tan competitivas antes de que empiecen los juegos.

 **Sugarcoat:** Los juegos no son competitivos porque jamás hemos perdido.

 **Fluttershy:** Decir eso no fue muy amable.

 **Sunny Flare:** Lo siento, querida, pero estos juegos no son de amabilidad.

 **Rarity:** Pero podrían tener un poco de tacto.

 **Alexandra Humana:** No si tu traje es elegante.

 **Alexandra:** No es difícil decírtelo.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Hola! Soy Pinkie Pie.

 **Twilight Humana:** Ah, hola. Soy Twilight.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Lo sé. Eres igual a una amiga. También se llama Twilight.

 **Twilight Humana:** Eso es… extraño.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Twilight Humana:** Es como un espectrómetro. Rastrea frecuencias electromagnéticas, pero también puede tener anomalías. [Pinkie Pie la mira sin decir nada] Mide algunas cosas.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¿Como la fiesta?

 **Twilight Humana:** Si, aunque a mí no me parece una gran fiesta, realmente.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Es cierto. Definitivamente le está faltando algo. ¡Vamos!

 **Directora Celestia:** ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para recibir a nuestros invitados de la escuela Crystal y darles la bienvenida a la escuela Canterlot.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Qué es lo que hay en estas cajas?

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Cañones de fiesta, por supuesto!

 **Directora Celestia:** Y finalmente, me gustaría reconocer a los doce alumnos que la escuela Canterlot ha elegido para competir. No pudimos haber elegido un mejor grupo para representar la excelencia, la deportividad y la amistad que representan los juegos.

 **Twilight Humana:** Ah, ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Obviamente. [Se transforma] ¡Uh, estoy flotando! [Débilmente] Ya se me arruinó la fiesta.

 **Directora Cinch:** Quiero agradecer a la Directora Celestia por bienvenida atípica. Han pasado cuatro años desde los últimos juegos, pero parece como si nada hubiera cambiado. La escuela Canterlot continúa eligiendo a sus competidores en un concurso de popularidad, y la escuela Crystal continúa eligiendo a sus mejores doce alumnos. Es reconfortante saber incluso después de tantos años de _pérdidas_ , su escuela seguirá respetando sus ideales, a pesar de lo _equivocados_ que puedan estar. Les deseo a todos la mejor de las suertes, independientemente del inevitable resultado.

 **Applejack:** [Pinkie Pie gimotea] Lo lamento, Pinkie. Tus aportaciones a la fiesta fueron buenas.

 **Fluttershy:** Definitivamente rompieron el hielo.

 **Rarity:** Sí. Ojalá que la Directora Cinch no lo hubiera vuelto a formar.

 **Alexandra:** Sip.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Si, es terrible.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Wow, Pinkie, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

 **Pinkie Pie:** No lo sé. Todos se empezaron a divertir después de que Twilight y yo disparamos los cañones y me transformé.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Era de esperarse.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Pero luego la magia fue extraída fuera de mí.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con "extraída fuera de ti"?

 **Applejack:** Oigan, ¿Dónde está la otra Twilight?

 **Pinkie Pie:** Ah, ella está… eh, pues, estaba justo aquí.

 **Sub-directora Luna:** [en los altavoces] _Buen día, alumnos. Deben estar emocionados por iniciar el primer día de los Juegos de la Amistad. Los competidores se enfrentaran con cada aspecto del curriculum de la escuela Canterlot, culminando con la final de ecuaciones de eliminación._

 **Decana Cadance:** Bienvenidos al primer evento: El Decatlón Académico. Competirán en química, economía, y todo lo que eso abarca. Pero recuerden, sólo los seis alumnos con más puntos de cada equipo avanzarán al evento número dos. ¡Buena suerte!

[ACADECA]

 **Sub-directora Luna:** Significa que los ganadores del primer evento de los Juegos de la Amistad son, ¡Twilight Sparkle y la escuela Crystal!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Eso fue increíble!

 **Rarity:** ¡De verdad increíble!

 **Alexandra:** ¡Si!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Pero, ¡Si no ganamos!

 **Applejack:** Canterlot nunca estuvo más cerca de ganar que ahora.

 **Decana Cadance:** Después de un riguroso conteo, queremos anunciar a los alumnos que avanzaran al segundo evento de los Juegos de la Amistad.

 **Flash Sentry:** ¡Felicidades! Estuviste excelente.

 **Twilight Humana:** Lo lamento. Disculpa.

 **Flash Sentry:** Entiendo.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Le quieres dar una golosina?

 **Twilight Humana:** Veo que no soy la única que metió a su mascota en la escuela.

 **Fluttershy:** [risita] No sólo a una.

 **Twilight Humana:** Oh, Wow. Yo sólo tengo a Spike.

 **Fluttershy:** De verdad es increíble. ¿Puede hablar?

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, no hasta donde yo sé.

 **Fluttershy:** Por cierto, felicidades por ganar. Aunque, me pareció que nadie de tu equipo estaba muy entusiasmado al respecto.

 **Twilight Humana:** Nadie de mi escuela se entusiasma por nada que no hayan hecho ellos mismos.

 **Fluttershy:** Eso suena horrible. [Le da un conejo] Ten. Sostenlo.

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, ¿Por qué?

 **Fluttershy:** Cargar un conejo siempre me hace sentir mejor.

 **Twilight Humana:** Pues, eso es ridículo. Pero… ¡Ooh, de hecho creo que funciona! Estoy en el otro equipo y tú perdiste. ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

 **Fluttershy:** Parecía que lo necesitabas. [Se transforma]

 **Twilight Humana:** Wow. ¡Spike! ¡Spike! ¡Spike! Spike, ¿Te sientes bien?

 **Cachorro Spike:** Um, eso creo. [Ambos gritan y Twilight Humana huye] ¡Twilight, espera!

 **Fluttershy:** [débilmente] Adiós.

 **Cachorro Spike:** ¡Twilight, por favor! ¡Espérame! ¿Por qué estás huyendo así?

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, oh, no lo sé. ¡Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la chica radiante! ¡O el hoyo en el espacio! ¡O mi perro parlante!

 **Cachorro Spike:** Sí. Raro, ¿no?

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?!

 **Cachorro Spike:** [le lame el rostro] ¡Oye, una pregunta a la vez! Esto también es nuevo para mí.

 **Twilight Humana:** Lo siento.

 **Cachorro Spike:** Sólo sé que perseguía a ese conejito por la cosa brillante y llegué a otra parte. Después de eso, volví a los brazos de la chica amable y podía hablar. En realidad, no entiendo por qué no podía hacerlo antes. Digo, es muy fácil.

 **Directora Cinch:** Twilight.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¡Spike, por aquí!

 **Directora Cinch:** ¿Con quién estás hablando?

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, conmigo. Es un tic nervioso. ¿Me estaba buscando?

 **Directora Cinch:** De hecho, sí. Vaya coincidencia que las alumnas que pasaron al siguiente evento sean las mismas _chicas lindas_ que estaban tan interesadas en ti. ¿No lo crees?

 **Twilight Humana:** No estoy segura.

 **Directora Cinch:** Deberías conocerlas después de todo.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Si.

 **Twilight Humana:** Pero, creí que no querían que lo hiciera.

 **Directora Cinch:** Digamos que estoy cubriendo mis bases. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ellas te revelen el secreto del nuevo éxito de la escuela Canterlot.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Si.

 **Twilight Humana:** No lo sé. Espiar me parece algo… malo.

 **Directora Cinch:** Bueno, es tu decisión, Twilight. A fin de cuentas, tu beca no está en juego. Pensándolo bien, si lo está.

 **Cachorro Spike:** Vaya, es terrible. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

 **Twilight Humana:** Spike, no tengo la menor idea.

 **Fluttershy:** Lo único que hice fue darle un conejo a Twilight. Luego, me transformé.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Aún no lo entiendo. La magia de Rarity surgió cuando hizo los vestuarios; la de Pinkie Pie cuando organizó la fiesta; y ahora la de Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy:** Y luego el dije extraño de Twilight extrajo la magia directo de mí. Ni siquiera me podía levantar.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Como yo, en la fiesta!

 **Rarity:** ¡O yo, justo antes de ver a Twilight!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Entonces, ¿Se roba la magia?

 **Applejack:** No estoy segura. Ella no parece ser de las que roban magia así.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** No, pero tuvo algo que ver con que se cerrara el portal. Si su dije puede extraer la magia, tal vez se robó el portal también.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Cómo?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** No tengo idea. Y la poni o princesa o persona que podría ayudarme a resolverlo está totalmente incomunicada ahora.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Es una pena, porque Twilight sabe todo sobre magia, portales, portales mágicos y magia portátil!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Por ahora, hay que concentrarnos en vencer a los Shadowbolts. Y en tanto este evento me ponga en el campo de juego, no creo que tengamos nada de qué preocuparnos.

 **Applejack:** Uh, te pondrá en el campo de juego, sin duda.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¿Soy la única que cree que esto es exagerado?

 **Alexandra:** No

 **Applejack:** Yo no creo que hayas hecho vestuarios para motocross.

 **Rarity:** Ay, no seas ridícula. ¡Por supuesto que los hice!

 **Directora Cinch:** Competirán en parejas y otros con una persona más. Indigo Zap y Sugarcoat competirán en motocross.

 **Indigo Zap:** ¡Sí!

 **Directora Cinch:** Lemon Zest, Sunny Storm y Alexandra solicitaron la pista corta. Como la arquería es una actividad fija en nuestra escuela, cualquiera de ustedes será capaz de hacerlo. Twilight y Sour Sweet se encargarán.

 **Sour Sweet:** [dulcemente] ¡Eso es maravilloso! [Agriamente] ¡Si quieren perder antes de comenzar!

 **Directora Cinch:** Dado que Twilight ganó el evento anterior sin nada de ayuda, tengo la total confianza de que va a poder imponerse aquí. ¿No es así?

 **Decana Cadance:** ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la Carrera de Relevos Triple! En este evento, nuestros participantes se enfrentarán en arquería, patinaje de velocidad, y finalmente, en motocross. Así que, si los competidores están listos… [Toca una bocina de aire] Cada competidor debe acertar en un blanco para que sus compañeros puedan iniciar el siguiente tramo de la carrera.

 **Decana Cadance:** ¡Y Canterlot consigue una ventaja inicial!

 **Sour Sweet:** [agriamente] ¡Pues esto sí que es fantástico!

 **Fluttershy:** La verdad, me alegra no estudiar en la escuela Crystal.

 **Applejack:** Tú lo has dicho.

 **Decana Cadance:** Si la escuela Crystal no acierta un blanco pronto, quedarán eliminados.

 **Sugarcoat:** ¡Eres muy mala en eso!

 **Applejack:** ¡Ugh! Ya no lo puedo soportar. Debes dejar de apuntar al blanco.

 **Sour Sweet:** [dulcemente sarcástica] ¡Ay, eso suena muy lógico! ¡No le apuntes al blanco! ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Applejack:** Debes dejar de apuntar a donde está el blanco, y apuntar a donde el blanco va a estár.

 **Sour Sweet:** [dulcemente sarcástica] ¡Sí! Sigue el consejo de la persona [agriamente] ¡contra la cual compites!

 **Applejack:** ¿Le quieres dar al blanco o no? [Twilight Humana asiente débilmente] Confía en mí. Respira profundo… y vas a soltar la flecha… justo… ¡ahora!

 **Cachorro Spike:** ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi chica!

 **Applejack:** ¿Lo ves? Te estaba diciendo la verdad. [Se transforma] [Mientras su magia es extraída] ¡Uh! ¡¿Qué… es… lo que estás… haciendo?!

 **Twilight Humana:** ¡No tengo idea!

 **Decana Cadance:** ¡A Canterlot le faltan dos vueltas, pero la escuela Crystal está compensando el tiempo perdido!

 **Rarity:** ¡Vamos!

 **Alexandra:** Si Pinkie a ganar.

 **Decana Cadance:** ¡Qué final!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡20% más genial!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Dash, me salvaste!

 **Rainbow Dash:** Yo nunca dejaría que mi amiga fuera alimento de planta. [Se transforma] ¡Aún podemos ganar!

 **Decana Cadance:** ¡Y Canterlot gana! Atención, alumnos. Favor de dirigirse al gimnasio.

 **Applejack:** ¿Están a salvo todas?

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Mejor que a salvo! ¡Ganamos!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Si, ganamos. Pero pudo haber algún herido de gravedad. ¡La magia se está saliendo de control y yo no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo!

 **Twilight Humana:** Um, disculpen. No fue mi intención que todo esto pasara. Yo sólo quería aprender sobre la extraña energía que emana de su escuela. No sabía que era magia, ni… cómo funcionaba.

 **Rainbow Dash:** No te angusties. Tampoco nosotros.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¡Ay, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡No otra vez! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Es que empezó a absorber energía por su cuenta! ¡Pero no sé cómo!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes cómo?!

 **Twilight Humana:** ¡También hace que aparezcan esas grietas extrañas! ¡Tampoco sé cómo funcionan!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡¿Hay alguna cosa que sí sepas?! ¡¿Sabes cómo recuperar nuestra magia?! ¡¿O cómo arreglar el portal hacia Equestria?!

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Equestria?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Se supone que eres inteligente. Pero, ¡¿Alguna vez pensaste que no deberías involucrarte en cosas que no entiendes?!

 **Twilight Humana:** ¡Es que quiero entenderlas!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Pero _no_ es así! ¡Y lo peor de todo, has puesto la vida de mis amigas en peligro!

 **Twilight Humana:** [llorando] Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

 **Cachorro Spike:** ¡Twilight, espera!

 **Alexandra Humana:** [furiosa] Bien hecho Tonta Shimmer [Golpea a Sunset] te lo mereciste Tonta Shimmer.

 **Directora Cinch:** [la Directora Celestia se aclara la garganta] No es posible que consideren eso una carrera limpia.

 **Directora Celestia:** Directora Cinch, _todos_ vimos lo que pasó. No puede decir que la escuela Canterlot tuvo ventaja.

 **Directora Cinch:** ¿En serio? Aún con sus plantas carnívoras entrenadas, ¡Sus alumnas tenían alas!

 **Directora Celestia:** Pues, la carrera tuvo sin duda unas… circunstancias muy extenuantes. Tal vez deberíamos concluir los juegos y declarar un empate.

 **Directora Cinch:** ¿Un empate? ¿Esta era su estrategia desde el inicio? ¿Obligarnos a aceptarlos como iguales? No lo creo. La escuela Crystal dominará a pesar de sus trucos para mejorar el desempeño al que hayan sido sometidas sus alumnas.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Lamento no haber podido evitar todo esto.

 **Directora Celestia:** No es tu culpa, Sunset.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¿No lo es? _Yo_ debería saber controlar la magia que traje aquí. Pero no sé cómo. Les fallé a todos. Y ahora la Directora Cinch cree que hicimos trampa.

 **Directora Celestia:** No importa ahora lo que crea la Directora Cinch.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Si importa. Los alumnos de la escuela Canterlot no sólo quieren ganar, quieren vencer a esa escuela. Esto no va a contar si los rivales en realidad no creen que perdieron. La escuela Crystal jamás creerá que ganamos limpiamente si se nota que hay magia. Y esa magia existe aquí… debido a mí.

 **Sub-directora Luna:** Como estamos empatados, el evento final decidirá al ganador de los Juegos de la Amistad. Dentro del campus, está oculto el símbolo de cada escuela. El primer equipo en hallar la bandera de su escuela y traerla aquí, ganará.

 **Decana Cadance:** Y en cuanto los equipos estén listos, comenzaremos.

 **Fluttershy:** Pero ya no tengo ganas de participar en los juegos.

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Pero _tenemos_ que hacerlo! ¡Este es el último evento!

 **Rarity:** Ay, es muy difícil concentrarse con todo el robo de magia y apertura de portales.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Y me siento terrible por lo que le dije a Twilight y estoy segura que después de los juegos Alexandra de la escuela Crystal me matara.

 **Fluttershy:** Sobre todo porque obviamente Twilight no quería hacer todas las cosas que hizo. De hecho, ellas son muy amables.

 **Alexandra:** Fluttershy tiene razón.

 **Applejack:** Hagamos el último evento, mostrando que _no_ somos tramposas. Luego, te disculpas con ella y Alexandra de la escuela Crystal no te matara por hacerle llorar a Twilight.

 **Directora Cinch:** Sé que les pido que venzan a un equipo que no juega limpio. Pero la escuela Canterlot debe entender que, aún con magia de su parte, vencer a la escuela Crystal no es opción.

 **Sugarcoat:** ¿Y qué tal si usan sus alas?

 **Directora Cinch:** Pregunta justa. Aunque me parece que podremos combatir el fuego con fuego. Ya vi lo que hace tu artefacto, Twilight. Contener la energía mágica está bien. Pero, ¿No has considerado _liberarla_?

 **Twilight Humana:** Pero, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona aún.

 **Directora Cinch:** Pero te gustaría. Y, como los rivales ya la han usado para ser competitivos, no veo por qué no hacer lo mismo también. A menos, claro, que no te interese entrar a Everton. Aunque la verdad, creo que hay más conocimiento encerrado en ese pequeño artefacto que en cualquier programa de estudio independiente que exista.

[Suelta la Magia]

 **Twilight Humana:** [mientras se transforma] ¡Ayúdenme… pronto!

 **Midnight Sparkle:** [risa malvada] [a Sunset] ¡Tenías razón! Antes no comprendía realmente la magia, ¡Pero ahora la entiendo!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Equestria!

 **Sunny Flare:** ¡Oiga! ¡¿A dónde cree que va?!

 **Directora Cinch:** ¡A donde sea para evitar a ese… _monstruo_! Y les sugiero que hagan lo mismo también.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Twilight, no puedes hacer esto!

 **Midnight Sparkle:** ¡¿Por qué no?! Hay un mundo por descubrir, ¡Y está repleto de magia!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Pero estás destruyendo este por conseguirla!

 **Midnight Sparkle:** ¿Y eso qué? Hay más magia allá, ¡Y yo quiero comprenderla toda!

 **Applejack:** ¡No te sueltes!

 **Alexandra:** ¡Te tengo!

 **Rainbow Dash:** ¡Resistan!

 **Rarity:** ¡Eso es obvio!

 **Indigo Zap:** ¡Te tenemos!

 **Alexandra:** ¡Ahhh!

 **Alexandra Humana:** ¡Te tengo!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** ¡Esta no es la manera! ¡Yo sé que te sientes poderosa, por ahora! ¡Qué puedes tener todo lo que quieras! ¡Yo pasé por eso! ¡Yo cometí el mismo error que tú! ¡Me puse una corona y, al igual que tú, quedé abrumada por la magia que contenía! ¡Creí que podría otorgarme todo lo que quisiera!

 **Midnight Sparkle:** Oh, te equivocas. A diferencia de ti, ¡ _Yo_ puedo tener todo lo que quiera!

 **Sunset Shimmer:** No es verdad. Aún con toda esa magia y poder, ¡Todavía estarías sola! ¡La magia real viene de la honestidad… la lealtad… la risa… la generosidad…las perlas… y la amabilidad! ¡Te entiendo muy bien, Twilight! ¡Y quiero mostrarte la magia más importante de todas…! [Se transforma]

 **Daydream Shimmer:** ¡La Magia de la Amistad!

 **Cachorro Spike:** ¡Twilight! [Le hace ojitos]

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿Spike?

 **Midnight Sparkle:** ¡No!

 **Daydream Shimmer:** Toma mi mano. Déjame enseñarte que hay otra manera… como alguien lo hizo antes por mí.

 **Twilight Humana:** [llorando] Estoy muy apenada… no era mi intención que todo esto pasara…

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Lo sé. Y, hablando por mi propia experiencia, te perdonarán. [Cachorro Spike salta hacia Twilight Humana y ella se ríe]

 **Directora Cinch:** ¡Directora Celestia! ¡A nombre de la escuela Crystal, exijo que ustedes sedan los Juegos de la Amistad! ¡Se nota que la escuela Canterlot tuvo una ventaja injusta desde hace tiempo, y además es obvio que sus alumnos estuvieron usando magia para su propio beneficio!

 **Directora Celestia:** Yo quisiera creer que salvar el mundo nos beneficia a todos.

 **Sugarcoat:** Al menos no manipularon a Twilight para que liberara la magia robada y se convirtiera en una criatura mágica loca por el poder sólo para ganar un juego.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Si y usar la magia para su propio beneficio Directora Cinch.

 **Pinkie Pie:** ¡Vaya! Eso es difícil de digerir cuando lo dices todo junto.

 **Directora Cinch:** ¡Eso es ridículo!

 **Cachorro Spike:** Nop. Es básicamente lo que pasó.

 **Sour Sweet:** [dulcemente] En realidad, _todos_ somos culpables. [Agriamente] Sobre todo ella.

 **Alexandra:** Sip Sour Sweet tiene razón.

 **Directora Cinch:** ¡Obviamente, mis alumnos han sido infectados con su magia! ¡Pero tengo planeado llevar todo esto ante el consejo escolar!

 **Directora Celestia:** Bien. Apuesto a que estarán muy interesados en saber todo sobre las alumnas mágicas con alas.

 **Sub-directora Luna:** Ah, y de los portales a otras dimensiones.

 **Decana Cadance:** Y no olvide contarles sobre el perro parlante. [Risita]

 **Cachorro Spike:** Porque eso _jamás_ arruinaría su reputación.

 **Directora Celestia:** Bueno, sé que estos Juegos de la Amistad no han sido lo que ninguna de nosotras esperaba. Pero, ya que hemos pasado por todo esto, creo que es justo declararnos a todos ganadores. [Todos vitorean]

 **Decana Cadance:** Supongo que era su forma de cerrar sus ciclos en la escuela Crystal. Te garantizo que Cinch va a apoyar tu solicitud después de lo que sucedió.

 **Twilight Humana:** Ya lo estuve pensando, y… no estoy segura de que ahora sea momento de entrar a Everton.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Yo también.

 **Decana Cadance:** ¿En serio?

 **Twilight Humana:** Tal vez sé demasiadas cosas, pero la amistad no es una de ellas. Y definitivamente no voy a aprender más de ella estando sola todo el tiempo.

 **Decana Cadance:** Entonces, ¿Se quedarán en la escuela Crystal?

 **Twilight Humana:** Bueno, parece que los alumnos de la escuela Canterlot saben mucho respecto al tema. ¿No sería mucha molestia…?

 **Alexandra Humana:** Decana Cadance decidí quedarme en la escuela Crystal.

 **Decana Cadance:** ok Alexandra. Twilight podrías transferirte a esta escuela si quieres.

 **Twilight Humana:** ¿En serio?

 **Decana Cadance:** Te extrañaría demasiado, pero yo creo que es una gran idea. Apuesto a que la Directora Celestia lo aprobará. Es como una tía para mí.

 **Alexandra Humana:** Y yo también te extrañare Twilight.

 **Fluttershy:** ¿Aún no contesta la Princesa Twilight?

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Aún no. Pero, creo que ya descifré cómo funciona la magia en este mundo. Nos transformamos cuando mostramos la parte más honesta de nosotras. Estaba tan ocupada esperando a que alguien más me diera la respuesta que dejé de intentar resolverlo yo misma. Sin duda, habrá más problemas mágicos que aparecerán en este mundo, pero como dijo Applejack, la Princesa Twilight tiene problemas que resolver en Equestria. No podemos esperar a que siempre esté ahí para ayudarnos.

 **Twilight Humana:** Tal vez, yo pueda hacerlo.

 **Directora Celestia:** Parece que hay una nueva Wondercolt aquí en la escuela Canterlot.

 **Twilight Humana:** Aún no sé qué tanto pueda ayudar, pero lo quiero intentar. Si ustedes me dan la oportunidad.

 **Directora Celestia:** Sé que puedo contar con ustedes para que se sienta como en casa.

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Desde luego que sí.

 **Alexandra:** También yo te ayudare Twilight de este mundo

[Escena Post-Créditos]

[Twilight Spakle sale del portal]

 **Twilight Sparkle:** ¡Ciento no haber llegado antes, chicas! ¡No recibí sus mensajes hasta ahora porque quedé atrapada en este viaje entre dimensiones que, en serio, es lo más extraño que me ha pasado! [Ve a Twilight Humana] [Twilight Humana la saluda débilmente] Tú eres lo _segundo_ más extraño.

[Estaba de Frente a Mí]


End file.
